Jealous
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! ChanBaek , HunBaek . Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Kenapa ia merasa kesal? Dan kenapa ia tak mau mengakui jika ia menyukai Baekhyun? Akankah Chanyeol terus menyiksa dirinya melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Apalagi menurutnya Sehun menyukai Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Mrs. Byun

Title : Jealous.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), and other EXO members.

Length : Chaptered

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek, slight KrisBaek.

Rated : T (?)

Genre : Drama, brothership, romance.

WARNING : YAOI, boys x boys. Don't like, Don't read. No bashing, not plagiat!

PROLOG

Percayakah kau jika kau menyukai seseorang, jantungmu akan berdetak dengan kencangnya bila orang itu berada di dekatmu, merasa kesepian bila dia tidak menghubungimu, merasa marah bila ada orang lain yang terang-terangan mendekatinya atau berdekatan dengannya, kau akan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila setiap kali mengingatnya, dan selalu ingin menghubunginya.

Tidak percaya? Percayalah karena itu benar!

**CHAPTER 1**

Author POV

Malam itu, tepatnya di dorm EXO, di ruang tengah terdapat Chanyeol–yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun- sedang asiknya membuat Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengelitik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya kesana.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Geli!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menampakan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih itu. "Kau terlihat seperti model iklan pasta gigi Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. Apalagi dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut membuat Chanyeol seperti ingin memakannya.

"Kau, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut melihat wajah mesum (?) Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak. Baekkie terlihat sangat imut dan cantik."

Blush~

Wajah Baekhyun seketika merona akibat ucapan Chanyeol dan itu justru membuat Chanyeol tambah gemas dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi mulus dan putih itu.

"Ah neomu yeoppo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yak! Aku ini tampan!" Bantah Baekhyun.

"Ne, ne, terserahmu saja." Ucap Chanyeol mengalah.

Cklek..

"Baekhyun hyuunngg~" terdengar panggilan manja dari arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal karena masa-masanya berdua dengan Baekhyun di ganggu oleh makhluk cadel dan tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol tambah jengkel adalah karena Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ne waeyo Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat siapapun ingin memberi namja itu kecupan.

"Hyung, aku… Mau bubble tea." Ucap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya itu.

Baekhyun membesarkan volume matanya yang sipit itu. "Malam-malam seperti ini?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Ne hyung, temani aku yaa."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sehun memang manja dan Baekhyun suka itu. "Baiklah, mana mungkin aku tidak menuruti permintaan dongsaeng tercintaku ini?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sehun yang lebih tinggi 7cm darinya itu. "Kajja." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menyelipkan sebelah tangannya pada lengan Sehun dan mereka pergi keluar dorm.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menanyainya mau ikut apa tidak, mau bubble tea apa tidak, dan terakhir Baekhyun tidak pamit padanya! Oh dan jangan lupakan momen HunBaek di depan pintu tadi.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa panas padahal suhu cukup rendah malam ini. Mungkinkah ….. Cemburu? Tapi kenapa Chanyeol cemburu? Ia bahkan bukan kekasih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepis pikiran menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu karena aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sendiri.

Lalu apa masalahnya kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Bukankah mereka memang couple di EXO? Tentu saja Chanyeol punya alasannya sendiri. Karena dia …. Pernah kehilangan dan dia tidak mau untuk merasakan kehilangan itu lagi.

Pengecut? Penakut? Bisa di bilang seperti itu. Karena ada suatu kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan di masa lalu Chanyeol dan sampai sekarang ia masih menutup hatinya dan terus membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyung eodigaseyo?" Tanya Tao ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka.

"Pergi." Jawab Chanyeol seolah tidak perduli.

"Mwo? Dengan siapa? Malam-malam seperti ini?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur single itu.

'Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hyung? Kenapa moodnya berantakan sekali?' Tanya Tao dalam hatinya.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Sehun ketika penjual bubble tea itu memberikannya segelas bubble tea coklat. "Kajja hyung."

"Sesuka itu kau pada bubble tea, heum? Sampai malam-malam yang dingin seperti ini pun kau juga meminumnya. Memang kau tidak kedinginan? Aku saja kedinginan." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Bubble tea adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak yang ku sukai di dunia ini hyung. Kau kedinginan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sedikit."

Bruk..

"Eh? Kenapa di buang? Bukankah itu masih banyak?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun membuang bubble tea nya yang masih terlihat banyak itu.

"Ani, ada hal yang lebih penting dari bubble tea hyung."

"Hmm, apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan malam-malam seperti ini. Sini ku gendong dan kau bisa memelukku. Ku dengar dengan berpelukan kita bisa menghangatkan diri dan sekarang aku mau mencoba teori itu." Jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Kau yakin? Aku lumayan berat."

"Ck, ayolah jangan bercanda. Kau meragukanku yang lebih tinggi darimu dan lebih berbadan besar darimu?"

"Oh geurae, sombong sekali kau maknae." Ucap Baekhyun pura-pura marah dan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun lalu tertawa dan Baekhyun menjadi geram dan memukul kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, ada yang lucu?"

"Appo hyung." Sehun mengusap kepalanya dan kembali berbicara. "Kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa?"

"Eh?"

"Ck, kau itu jauh lebih muda dari umurmu Baekhyun hyung. Kau terlihat seperti anak belasan tahun sama seperti Luhan hyung." Ledek Sehun.

"Nde? Belasan tahun? Kau mau mati Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara ditinggikan.

"Ah hyungku pemarah." Ucap Sehun sambil meleletkan lidahnya. "Kajja hyung kita pulang, sudah malam. Suho dan Kris hyung pasti akan mengomel." Sehun lalu langsung membelakangi Baekhyun dan menunduk. "Naiklah kepunggungku hyung."

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu dengan malu-malu ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum di kala Baekhyun telah berada sepenuhnya di punggungnya dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hangat."

Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa suara. "Hangat bukan? Peluklah lebih kencang hyung."

Cklek..

Blam..

Chanyeol yang pada saat itu belum sepenuhnya tertidur langsung melihat jam. Pukul 00.25? Dan Baekhyun baru pulang? Oh bagus, apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun sampai pulang selarut ini?

Chanyeol membalikan badan untuk menghadap ke tempat tidur Baekhyun, tetapi …. 'Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!' Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak seperti itu karena ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tertidur dalam gendongan Sehun terlebih melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum senang itu.

Sehun meletakan Baekhyun di ranjangnya secara pelan-pelan, takut membangunkan hyungnya itu. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun ,tanpa disadarinya bahwa seseorang melihatnya dari belakang dengan wajah kesal.

Sebenarnya Sehun masih betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun ketika tertidur sampai suara berat mengusiknya.

"Tidurlah Oh Sehun, kau lupa besok kita ada jadwal?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya menahan emosi itu.

"Eh? Chanyeol hyung? Belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun heran, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Ne, cepat tidur."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Baekhyun hyung jaljayo, mimpi indah ne."

Chu~

Sehun mencium kening Baekhyun sejenak lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar BaekYeolTaoMin itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. 'Sehun mencium Baekhyun? Sehun mencium Baekhyun?! Apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?' Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya sampai akhirnya dia tersadar.

"Kenapa aku merasa marah? Jika memang Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasihpun juga urusanku. Kau aneh Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sendiri.

Bruk..

Kris menatap heran Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan sempoyongan dan sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya lalu duduk di kursi makan.

"Hooaammhh." Chanyeol menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kau tidur jam berapa memangnya?" Tanya Kris.

"Molla." Ucapnya lalu langsung menyambar roti tawar dan mengolesinya selai coklat lalu memakannya sementara Kris masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh lalu berjalan ke sofa dimana ada Baekhyun yang sedang asik menonton TV.

Sebenarnya semalam itu Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur karena bayangan Sehun menggendong Baekhyun kemudian mencium Baekhyun terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak roti yang sukses ditelannya tanpa di kunyah itu. Yeah, suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

"Ne, waeyo Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sayang hyung! Sayaaanngg sekali." Ucap Sehun.

BLUSH~

Croott~

Chanyeol yang sedang meminum air putih pun menyemburkan airnya kembali karena kaget dengan ucapan Sehun yang membuatnya shock sekaligus kesal. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sukses semerah tomat itu.

Semua member EXO–kecuali Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol pastinya- langsung tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang terdengar jujur itu. Luhan pun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyenggol namja manis itu.

"Kau beruntung Baekhyun-ah! Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan cara ini kepadaku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara kalian yang tidak kami ketahui heum?" Goda Luhan.

Baekhyun tersentak dan terlihat sedikit gugup. "Anio Luhan hyung, aku dan Sehun han-"

Brak!

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

"Eh? Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Suho langsung menengok ke arah Kris seakan bertanya, 'kau tahu kenapa dia?' Kris hanya menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju kamar BaekYeolTaoMin itu. Sementara semua member masih terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia cemburu." Ucap D.O tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Semua mata para member langsung tertuju pada D.O.

Chanyeol POV

Aku sedikit menyesali perbuatan bodohku dengan cara membanting pintu kamar tadi. Oh mereka pasti berfikir macam-macam, seperti aku cemburu misalnya.

Tunggu….. Cemburu? Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak cemburu! Untuk apa aku cemburu? Menyukai Baekhyun pun tidak.

Cklek..

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan terlihatlah Kris hyung masuk ke kamarku yang suasananya panas menurutku.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Gwenchana."

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku marah? Kurasa.. "Tidak."

"Geotjimal." Tuduh Kris.

"Ck, aku tidak marah. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena kau cemburu." Ucapnya enteng.

Cemburu? "Yak! Siapa yang cemburu?!" Bantahku.

"Ck, kalau suka bilang saja, ngapain _sih_ dipendam? Dari pada si _dia_ direbut orang lain, kau yang akan menyesal nanti." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Hey naga jelek, apa maksudmu? jangan sok tahu kau. Aku tidak cemburu kau tahu." Oceh ku kesal.

"Jeongmalyo? Hmm, Baekhyun itu cantik dan …. Dia tipeku."

DEG!

Aku mendelik. "MWORAGO?!" Teriak ku.

"Hahaha, lihat ekspresimu sendiri Park Chanyeol. Ckck, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun sementara aku melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa kau menyukai Baekhyun. Jujur aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, bukankah kau dan Baekhyun sangat dekat? Dan kenapa aku seolah menangkap bahwa kau selalu menghindari perasaanmu sendiri padanya. Kau menyukainya, tapi kau juga tidak mau mengakuinya dan aku bingung akan hal itu." Ucap si naga itu. Benar! Ucapannya terdengar amat sangat benar untukku.

"Kau menyukainya kan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Tidak."

"Ck, masih belum mau mengaku juga rupanya? Kau pikir aku buta Park Chanyeol? Ah sudahlah terserahmu saja, aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anehmu itu." Ucap Kris lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hyung!" Panggilku.

Ia menengok. "Mwo?"

"Euumm, ituuu…" Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Eumm, soal Baekhyun adalah-"

"Tipeku?" Potong Kris langsung dan aku mengangguk. "Untuk masalah itu, eumm aku serius, Baekhyun adalah tipeku."

Dan aku sukses di buat cemberut olehnya.

Author POV

"Kris hyung, Chanyeol kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

Kris tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Gwenchana, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai seseorang Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Kris.

"Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ck, kau membuatku gemas saja. Sana bersiap-siap, hari ini kita ada schedule ke M!countdown."

"Ne hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan ucapan Kris, 'dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai seseorang Baekhyun-ah.'

Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya yang kosong–sebenarnya ada Chanyeol di dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya- dan mengambil baju dan handuk untuk di pakainya di acara M!countdown lalu bersiap keluar kamar.

Chanyeol melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sampai dia melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun yang sedang membawa baju dan handuk.

"Baekkie?" Panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Yeollie sudah selesai mandi? Aku mau keluar dulu."

"Eh? Tidak mandi di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Oh ayolah, ini kan juga kamar Baekhyun dan lagipula Chanyeol kan sudah selesai mandi.

"Eum itu, aku ingin mandi bareng Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun.

DEG!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. "Mwo? Mandi dengan Sehun? Shireo!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol polos. "Kenapa? Tapi aku sudah janji dengannya kalau aku akan mandi bersamanya."

Chanyeol hanya menggeram frustasi. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin orang lain–terlebih Sehun- melihat tubuh Baekkienya! (Meski pada kenyataannya Sehun sudah melihat itu karena mereka cukup sering mandi bersama.) Wait, Baekkie … Nya?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, yang jelas ia sangat tidak ingin jika Baekhyun harus mandi dengan Sehun. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang cukup menyeramkan. Tanpa di sadarinya ia terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok dan Chanyeol persis berada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku … Tidak suka melihatmu sedekat ini dengan Sehun, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dan sebisa mungkin mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang itu terlebih nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa kulit tengkuknya yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi tersendiri.

Chu~

Baekhyun semakin merinding di kala bibir kissable milik Chanyeol mengecup tengkuknya.

"Eumh Park Chanyeol."

"Ne Byun Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol lalu membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mandi."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi baumu sangat enak Baekkie, wangi."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan menyumpahi Chanyeol dalam hati karena sudah membuat jantungnya seperti ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memegang dada Chanyeol yang masih topless itu karena Chanyeol belum memakai bajunya tadi dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Aku keluar dulu. Cepat pakailah bajumu kalau kau tidak mau masuk angin." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Masih ingin mandi dengan Sehun eum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Janji harus di tepati Park Chanyeol." Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol mendesis marah dan dengan cepat memakai baju Wolf 88 nya itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi yang berisikan Baekhyun dan Sehun itu lalu menarik Baekhyun jauh-jauh.

"Yak! Jangan cipratkan air ke wajahku Oh Sehun." Teriak Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan hyung. Manis dan juga, err sexy" Ucap Sehun ketika ia berhasil mencipratkan air ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Ck, dongsaeng tidak sopan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, jebal jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau hampir mau membuatku menggigit bibirmu itu." Canda Sehun.

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun sang maknae yang biasanya polos itu.

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau tertular kepervertan Kai dan Chanyeol eoh?"

"Hahaha, lupakan. Ah hyung, sudah lama kita tidak berpose di depan cermin. Mau bagaimana gaya kali ini hyung? Sexy? Cool? Imut?" Tanya Sehun ketika mengingat kebiasaan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sehun yang masih sedikit basah itu. "Tidak hari ini pabo, kita kan punya jadwal, kau lupa heum? Akan kita lakukan jika kita punya waktu senggang di pagi hari, arasso?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung, apapun yang kau katakan aku akan menurutinya." Jawab Sehun yakin.

"Ah jinjja? Arasso, anak pintar."

Sehun sedikit mendesis ketika melihat dalam perjalanan menuju M!countdown, Baekhyun terlihat berjalan bersejajar dengan Chanyeol. Tidak begitu dekat sih, yah tapi tetap saja. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berjalan bersama Tao.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gugup, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan bahkan Chanyeolpun sedikit takut jika Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara jantung Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, menegur namja itu dan mengobrol bersama, lalu merangkul pundak mungil itu.

Hanya saja… Seperti ada yang menahannya, tentang masa lalu yang terus menghantui Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya situasi itu bertahan hingga mereka sampai di backstage.

"Hyung, bagi." Ucap Sehun ketika Baekhyun meminum air mineral.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan botol yang masih cukup berisi air itu pada Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari HunBaek sampai Baekhyun menyerahkan botol bekas minumnya tadi.

DEG!

Wait. Bukankah botol itu bekas bibir Baekhyun? Dan jika Sehun meminum dari botol yang sama itu sama saja dengan… Indirect kiss! Ciuman tidak langsung!

Chanyeol terperangah, meski para member EXO memang sering berbagi minuman dari satu botol tapi tetap saja itu … Bekas bibir Baekhyun. Namja yang belakangan ini terus menghantui pikirannya dan dia sama sekali tidak rela jika botol itu menyentuh bibir Sehun.

Srek..

Chanyeol mengambil botol itu cepat-cepat lalu meneguknya duluan tanpa meminta ijin.

Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika botol minum Baekhyun hilang dari genggamannya. "Yak! Chanyeol hyung, aku kan mau minum!" Omel Sehun.

"Ah mianhae, aku haus, ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang lalu memberikan sisa air itu kepada Sehun. 'Aku berciuman dengan Baekhyun.' Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Isshhh." Sehun masih mendesis kesal sementara Chanyeol sudah berjalan menjauh dan masih dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, bukankah dia bilang dia haus heum? Jangan cemberut begitu, hyung janji nanti sehabis pulang dari sini aku akan membelikan bubble tea kesukaanmu itu, otokkhe?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah cemberut Sehun langsung di gantikan dengan senyuman. "Ahh! Hyungku yang satu ini memang sangat baik dan bisa di andalkan. Saranghae hyung."

Chu~

Tanpa meminta ijin, Sehun mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau merusak rambutku Oh Sehun!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, mianhae hyung." Balas Sehun.

Suho, Kris, Luhan, dan D.O yang melihat sekilas momen HunBaek itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan untunglah sang rapper Chanyeol sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati musik di ujung tempat sana yang jauh dari HunBaek. Entahlah, sepertinya ke empat orang ini seperti tahu apa yang sedang di rasakan Chanyeol karena mereka bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan sifat Chanyeol belakangan ini.

Chanyeol memutar lagu 365 dari I-pod nya dan selalu tersenyum jika menangkap suara indah Baekhyun di lagu itu. Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kali dan tadi dia sempat mengulum bibirnya sendiri dan menyesap rasa manis yang ia pikirkan berasal dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Saking terlalu bahagianya dia, dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia melewatkan satu momen HunBaek yang mungkin bisa membuat moodnya berantakan hari ini.

Kris POV

Aku berjalan bersama member EXO menuju dorm sehabis perform kami di M!countdown. Cukup lelah memang tapi ku pikir harus ada masalah yang terselesaikan di sini.

"Suho." Panggilku.

"Ne Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Ku rasa aku harus membicarakan ini padamu."

"Apa itu? Masalah penting?"

"Hmm, tentang Chanyeol." Jawabku.

"Tentang perasaannya maksudmu? Ah, terlebih perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Benar kan?" Tebak Suho yang ajaibnya benar.

"Geurae! Aku tidak mengerti tentang sifat Chanyeol yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun." Tegasku.

"Maksudmu, mengatakannya langsung pada Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku. Chanyeol itu seperti … Err, menutupi perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Haduh bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya? Err, dia seolah tidak mau jika dia menyukai Baekhyun padahal jelas sekali terlihat sifat cemburunya itu, dan kau tahu? Waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipe ku dan aku bisa dengan jelas melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol dan kita harus meluruskan masalah itu Suho." Ucapku panjang lebar.

Suho terdiam sejenak lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Ada satu hal yang tidak ku ke tahui di sini."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol atau tidak? Jika memang Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol, bukankah lebih baik Chanyeol tetap seperti ini? Baekhyun dekat dengan semua member dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak siapa yang Baekhyun sukai." Jelas Suho.

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk membenarkan perkataan suho. Cukup rumit memang masalah ini.

Puk..

Seseorang menepuk punggungku. "Bicara apa kalian? Seru sekali sepertinya." Ucap Luhan hyung.

"Err itu…" Ucapku terbata sambil melirik Suho lalu ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui. "Masalah Chanyeol ,hyung dan Baekhyun." Lanjutku.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka bertengkar lagi? Aiissh couple itu." Ucap Luhan sedikit mendesis.

Aku terkekeh. "Tidak bukan seperti itu." Dan aku pun menjelaskan hal serupa kepada Luhan hyung sama seperti yang ku sampaikan pada Suho tadi.

"Heum begitu? Arasso aku mengerti, aku akan berbicara pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu dekat dengan siapa saja jadi aku agak sulit mengetahuinya dan …" Luhan hyung berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kalian tahu? Ku rasa Sehunnie menyukai Baekhyun."

"Mwo?!" Ucapku dan Suho bersamaan.

**TBC!**

**Adakah yang penasaran? Kalau ada silahkan review ya ^^**

**Ini FF kedua ku yang aku post. Dan jangan heran kalo nemuin ChanBaek vs HunBaek terus di FF ku karena aku memang suka mereka. Hehe.**

**Kalo review nembus 15, aku akan post Chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jadilah readers yang baik, bukan silent readers. Aku kecewa liat views di another love sampe ratusan tapi yang review Cuma 3. Jadi jangan seperti itu ne ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title** :** Jealous

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), and other EXO members.

Length : Chaptered.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, brothership, romance.

**WARNING** : YAOI, boys x boys. Don't like, Don't read. No bashing, not plagiat!

**CHAPTER 2**

Author POV

Cklek..

"Baekhyunnie." Panggil Luhan ketika Baekhyun tengah sibuk bercanda di kamarnya bersama Sehun dan D.O.

"Ah ne Luhan hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, dan" Luhan menatap Sehun. "Seme tidak boleh mendengarnya, hanya para uke yang boleh tinggal di sini." Lanjut Luhan.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Yah Luhan hyung! Kau jahat sekali, aku juga ingin dengar tahu. Lagi pula kau tega sekali memisahkan ku dengan Baekhyun hyung." Ujar Sehun sambil cemberut.

"Ah kau cerewet, pergi sana. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, tidak ada bubble tea selamanya!" Ancam Luhan.

"Biar saja weekk." Ucap Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagi pula masih ada Baekhyun hyung yang pasti mau membelikannya untukku." Lanjut Sehun percaya diri.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya kesal dan sedikit mencibir. Ia sedikit cemburu dengan perilaku Sehun yang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun kemana-mana.

"Hunnie." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'dengarkan Luhan hyung' sedangkan Sehun tertawa.

"Ne hyung." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan keluar lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dan sedikit bingung bagaimana cara menanyakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah. Err ituu, apakah kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Suka dalam artian seperti apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya. "Seperti seorang namja terhadap namja."

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir. Menyukai Sehun? Bisa jadi, karena belakangan ini Sehun selalu bersamanya. "Mungkin saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam lalu bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan … Chanyeol?"

DEG!

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Chanyeol? "Ba..Bagaimana apanya hyung?"

"Apa kau menyukainya sebagai namja kepada namja heum?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Hmm, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika berdekatan dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengingat-ngingat bagaimana dirinya ketika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. "Hmm, sedikit gugup dan terkadang suka salah tingkah. Jika dia menatap wajahku dengan jaraknya yang sangat dekat, aku hampir jantungan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu, apa hal seperti itu juga kau rasakan bila berdekatan dengan Sehun?" Selidik Luhan lagi.

"Err, sedikit sepertinya. Ahh, aku tidak tahu! Nan mollayo hyung."

Luhan terdiam dan lalu tersenyum. "Kau pasti akan memiliki yang terbaik Baekhyun-ah."

Sementara Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Luhan, D.O terlihat paham. Ia memang sosok yang pengertian.

Chanyeol memegang I-Pad nya dan mengetik 'ChanBaek' di kolom search dan dalam sekejap bermunculanlah foto-foto beserta video-video ChanBaek.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ketika melihat foto ketika dirinya merangkul Baekhyun di bandara dan wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan di sana. Ah dan Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas momen mereka di SM Town, bagaimana Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dan Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungguh, momen itu adalah momen yang paling mengesankan untuk Chanyeol dan wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika melihat video ChanBaek di idol champion ship dimana di sana terlihat dengan mesranya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan ketika membisik-bisiki namja itu.

DEG!

Suasana yang indah itu terasa hancur ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap foto HunBaek di pojok kanan. 'Ini search ChanBaek! Kenapa ada HunBaek di sini? CHANBAEK!' Pekik Chanyeol dalam hati. Sedikit penasaran, di kliknya foto itu dan ternyata foto itu adalah GIF (foto yang bisa bergerak) dan menampilkan ketika Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang di acara Ivy Club!

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sendiri karena di foto itu mereka sungguh terlihat … MESRA! Dengan sedikit tergesa ia mengetik 'HunBaek' di kolom search dan pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Sehun merangkul Baekhyun, HunBaek eye contact, Sehun menyuapi Baekhyun, Sehun memangku Baekhyun dan ahh! Masih banyak yang lainnya dan sukses membuat Chanyeol berang.

Chanyeol menggigit bantalnya frustasi. Ah dan jangan lupakan momen KrisBaek yang bertebaran juga, dimana ketika Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan dan langsung memeluk Kris yang berada di depannya dan momen KrisBaek yang berada di happy camp. 'Baekhyun itu cantik dan … Dia tipeku.' Ucapan Kris tempo hari yang lalu terngiang lagi di benak Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh! Kenapa semua dekat dan mesra dengan Baekhyun?!" Pekik Chanyeol frustasi.

Cklek..

"Park Chanyeol." Panggil Kris.

Chanyeol menengok ke arah pintu. "Hemm?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja." Jawab Chanyeol ketus karena masih terpengaruh foto tadi.

Kris perlahan masuk bersama Suho, sedikit penasaran apa yang akan dua leader ini katakan kepadanya.

"Ehem." Kris berdehem. "Hmm, Park Chanyeol, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris.

DEG!

"Pe..perasaan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol membantah dengan tegasnya meski hatinya berkata lain dengan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau bohong. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, untuk apa kau menutupi perasaan mu itu eoh? Tidakkah kau menyesal jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Seperti Sehun, atau aku misalnya." Ucap Kris dan di sertai dengan death glare Suho.

DEG!

"Sekali saja, jujur padaku tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Kenapa kau selalu berpura-pura jika kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun? Padahal aku melihat dengan jelas raut wajah tidak suka mu saat Baekhyun berdekatan dengan member lain. Kau cemburu kan jika Baekhyun melakukan skinship dengan member lain?" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Cemburu? Cemburu bukankah ketika kita melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain? Tertawa bersama orang lain? Dan melakukan hal apapun bersama orang lain. Jika memang benar itulah definisi cemburu, berarti memang cemburu yang ku rasakan.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit setiap kali Baekhyun bersama dengan para member yang lain, tertawa bersama member lain dan melakukan apapun bersama member lain. Aku, hanya mau Baekhyun terus bersamaku. Jika memang ini di katakan cinta, benarkah?

"Kau mencintainya kan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho hyung karena sudah mendapati cukup lama aku terdiam.

Dan sialnya memang benar, aku mencintainya, mencintai Byun Baekhyun dan akhirnya aku pun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu?" Tanya Kris.

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengubur kembali luka lama yang hampir mengering. "Aku … Hanya takut jika orang yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku … Pergi meninggalkanku lagi dan itu karena kelalaianku." Ucapku.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Aku takut, aku takut jika Baekhyun sama seperti 'dia', pergi meninggalkanku karena kelalaianku. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba untuk membohongi perasaanku dan ternyata itu sulit karena Baekhyun sudah hampir menguasai seluruh jiwa dan ragaku hyung."

Puk..

"Kejadian itu tidak akan terulang jika kau mau berusaha Park Chanyeol. Mungkin waktu itu kau gagal menjaga si 'dia' dan sekarang Tuhan memberikanmu sebuah anugrah yaitu adalah mencintai seseorang. Tidakkah kau mau memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu? Menjaganya dengan segenap jiwamu? Ayolah Chanyeol-ah, realistis lah sedikit, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kau harus mencoba dan tidak menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan cara yang seperti ini. Kau mencintai Baekhyun, katakan padanya." Ucap Suho hyung.

"Sulit. Kurasa Baekhyun sibuk dengan dunia barunya bersama Sehun." Jawabku ketus.

"Pikiranmu sempit Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak pertama kali dia masuk ke trainee dan bahkan selalu menjadi roommate dan sama-sama tergabung di EXO-K, berstatus couple, dan oh bahkan jalan rumah kalian pun searah. Ini pasti bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan." Ucap Suho hyung panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam. Yeah, aku memang mempunyai banyak kesamaan pada Baekhyun. "Arasso hyung, gomawo." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi kan? Aku senang kalau begitu." Ucap Kris.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. "Ah ya Kris hyung, bisakah kau tidak seperti ini? Kau hampir membuatku menerkammu kau tahu?" Ucap ku sambil memperlihatkan I-Pad ku yang masih berisikan momen KrisBaek itu.

Wajah Kris hyung memerah dan sedikit gelagapan. "Ah itu… Issh dasar pencemburu!"

Author POV

"Kris, ottokhe?" Tanya Luhan setelah mendapati Kris keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sudah mengakui kalau dia memang menyukai Baekhyun. Ah, bagaimana dengan obrolanmu dengan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris antusias dan sedikit penasaran.

"Ck, sulit."

"Mwo?"

"Kurasa, Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol, tapi …"

Kris terlihat tidak sabar. "Ah hyung cepat, kenapa lama sekali."

"Dia juga sedikit menyukai Sehun."

"Mworago?!" Pekik Kris. "Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu hyung?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa jantungnya serasa tidak normal jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan ketika ku tanya apa hal itu juga di rasakannya saat bersama Sehun, ia menjawab sedikit. Haiih, memusingkan." Gerutu Luhan.

Kris terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Kurasa biar mereka menentukan bagaimana selanjutnya. Kita hanya bisa membantu mereka sampai sini dan tidak usah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan mereka hyung." Jawab Kris.

Sehun POV

Aku mengangkat bantal berserta gulingku sampai suara Luhan hyung mengusikku.

"Hunnie? Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Eum, aku mau tidur di kamar Baekhyun hyung." Jawabku.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat tidurmu?"

"Gwenchana. Hanya ingin berdekatan dengan Baekhyun hyung." Ucapku lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Chankanman!" Cegat Luhan hyung.

Aku membalikan badan dan menatapnya.

"Err. Bukankah mereka tidur ber-empat? Dan jika kau tidur bersama Baekhyun bukankah tempat tidurnya akan menjadi sempit? Baekhyun tidak akan tidur dengan nyaman nantinya." Jelas Luhan hyung.

Memang benar begitu, tapi aku sungguh ingin tidur bersama dengan Baekhyun hyung. "Kalau memang Baekhyun hyung merasa sempit, aku tidak keberatan jika harus tidur di lantai." Jawabku.

Luhan hyung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau menyukai Baekhyun, Sehunnie?" Tanyanya.

DEG!

Aku tersentak lalu menatap Luhan hyung dan menaruh tanganku di pundaknya lalu tersenyum. "Siapa yang tidak menyukai Baekhyun hyung? Dia itu sangat sempurna untuk ukuran manusia." Jawabku. "Aku tidak menyukainya hyung. Tapi … Aku mencintainya."

Luhan hyung mendelik, bisa ku rasakan tubuhnya sedikit tersentak lalu menegang. "Hyung? Gwenchana?"

"G..Gwenchana. Kau yakin? Aku hanya takut jika cinta ini menyakitkanmu Sehun-ah. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

Aku tersenyum. "Bukankah perasaan cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar? Sesuatu yang murni? Perasaan yang bisa hinggap pada siapa saja. Jika yang kau takutkan adalah bahwa Baekhyun hyung tidak bisa mencintai aku sebagaimana aku mencintainya, bukankah itu haknya? Aku mencintainya hyung dan cintaku tidak menuntut balasan apapun." Jawabku final.

"Arraso, aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa Sehun-ah, hanya takdir yang akan bertindak."

Author POV

"Sehunnie?" Ucap Baekhyun ketika mendapati Sehun berada di luar kamarnya dengan membawa bantal dan guling.

DEG!

Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu dan mata bulatnya semakin besar tatkala melihat siapa yang ada di luar pintu itu. 'Sial, mau apa anak itu? Kenapa dia selalu mengusik? Padahal hari ini akan ku bicarakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun.' Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah indah itu di depannya. Demi Tuhan, betapa ia ingin mencium bibir plum yang terlihat mengoda iman itu?

Byun Baekhyun itu … Bersinar. Tidak salah ia di beri kekuatan cahaya, karena memang sosoknya itu begitu bercahaya dan menyilaukan semua orang dengan cahayanya.

'Aku mencintaimu, sangat, dan cintaku tidak menuntut balasan apapun hyung. Tahukah kau akan hal itu?' Raung Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku mau tidur di sini, bolehkah hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan kamarmu memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya ingin bersamamu hyung." _Selamanya._ Tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Geurae." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik Sehun masuk. "Ranjangku sedikit sempit."

"Gwenchana hyung, aku tahu itu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa tidur di lantai." Balas Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu berkacak pinggang. "Bicara apa kau? Hyung macam apa aku ini jika aku membiarkanmu tidur di lantai heum? Tenang saja, tubuhku cukup kecil bukan? Kita tetap bisa tidur bersama di satu tempat tidur." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum. Lihatlah bagaimana sifat Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengannya?

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ikuti dengan Sehun. "Lihat bukan? Tempat tidur ini ternyata cukup untuk menampung kita berdua Sehun-ah. Cepat pejamkan matamu. Jaljayo." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memejamkan matanya.

_Tuhan, malaikatmu kah ini? Jika memang ya, ku harap kau masih mempunyai banyak malaikat dan kau tidak marah bila ku ambil satu malaikatmu untukku._

Chanyeol POV

Panas! Sungguh, aku merasa betul-betul panas sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Sungguh tidak suka. Hendak rasanya ku cakar wajah tampan Sehun itu. Ah dan apa lagi sekarang? Tidur bersama? Oh Tuhan kuatkan aku.

Aku mengerti. Sosok yang ku cintai ini pun bisa membuat siapa saja mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku pun silau dengan pesonanya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Byun Baekhyun. Sumber dari segala kehidupanku. Sumber bahagiaku, sumber sakitku. Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil dan manis itu bisa mengalahkanku lewat pesonanya. Mencairkan hatiku yang beku dengan senyuman indahnya.

Ku sibak selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku, entah rasanya sangat sesak sekali. Pandanganku tertuju pada dua makhluk yang tidur tidak jauh dari tempatku. Begitu tenang, begitu damai, terlihat begitu bahagia.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan sedikit ke tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Aku …

…. Mencintainya, dan aku sungguh tidak suka jika melihatnya sedekat ini dengan namja lain. Istilahnya, aku … Cemburu.

Egoiskah aku? Bahkan Baekhyun pun bukan milikku. Dadaku sesak, dan aku benar-benar baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa aku … Sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Tao ketika aku mau berjalan keluar.

"Hei, belum tidur? Aku hanya ingin ambil minum saja." Ucapku lalu berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

Angin langsung menerpa wajahku ketika ku buka pintu balkon di depanku.

Dua tahun lebih yang ku habiskan bersama Baekhyun. Sejak pertama kali kita trainee, bagaimana kami bisa langsung dekat dan sejak itu pun aku juga sudah merasakan getar-getar halus di dalam diriku. Ku pikir itu hanya perasaan biasa saja, tapi kini ku sadari, ketika ada seseorang yang dengan terang-terangan mendekatinya, aku pun tak rela.

Baekhyun berdekatan atau melakukan skinship bersama member lain? Aku tahu, dan aku tidak buta akan hal itu dan ternyata selama ini aku telah membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Mencoba bersikap tidak perduli walau ternyata aku perduli.

Aku tidak melarang atau marah terhadap mereka. Aku hanya tidak suka, aku hanya lupa siapa orang yang ku cintai ini. Sesosok malaikat tak bersayap dan dengan cahaya agungnya bisa membius siapa saja.

Aku mencintainya dan karena itu aku tidak suka jika dia berdekatan secara berlebihan kepada member lain. Semua itu hanya karena aku … Sungguh mencintainya.

Author POV

Baekhyun menggeliat malas di tempat tidurnya, entah kenapa ia merasa panas kali ini. Ah, mungkin karena tidur secara berdempetan dengan Sehun.

Blush~

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah ketika mendapati wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan ia bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk garis wajah sempurna itu.

"Aigoo Oh Sehun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau setampan ini sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai Sehun. "Neomu kyeopta." Baekhyun terkekeh.

DEG!

Baekhyun tersentak. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah sampai ia menangkap tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya ini … Kosong. "Eh? Kemana Chanyeol malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sendiri.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan tanpa mengusik Sehun, ia keluar dari kamar mencari keberadaan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dan embun keluar dari mulutnya menandakan bahwa cuaca memang dingin sekarang. Chanyeol memukul dadanya berkali-kali berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang bersemayam di dada kirinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau … Harus bertanggung jawab." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Bertanggung jawab apa?"

DEG!

Chanyeol mendelik. Tentu saja ia mengenal suara indah itu dan ia yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi! Chanyeol hanya diam mematung dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

**TBC**

**yeahhh, akhirnya chapter 2 author keluarin juga, hehe.. Maafkan author kalau ada readers yang nunggu FF Chapter 2 ini di post tapi menurut kalian hasilnya tidak memuaskan :') dan kalo ceritanya semakin tidak nyambung, silahkan hubungi kantor polisi terdekat (?) *loh?* .. hmm, author mau berterima kasih banget sama readers yang udah baca dan komen FF author ini dan itu sangat membuat author senang. Yang udah baca tapi tetep jadi silent readers, hayoo ngakuuu? XD .. **

**Dan untuk yang udah review maaf ya karena gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi aku SANGAAATTTT BERTERIMAKASIH! hehe.. jangan lupa review juga di chapter ini ya!**

**see you ^^**


End file.
